1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual function single lever control apparatus for a jet pump drive system of a boat involving both mixed and axial flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art describes various shift and throttle controls for marine drive systems, but the art neither teaches or suggests the unique dual function single lever control apparatus of the present invention. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,320 issued on Sep. 7, 1993, to Edward A. Schmidt et al. describes a single lever throttle and shift control system for a water jet propulsion system energized by either electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic means and a method for employing the electrical system which includes a de-actuable switch bank, slide switches, relays, and solenoids. The apparatus is distinguishable by its reliance on electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic control means instead of the manual control means of the present invention.
Japan Patent Publication Serial No. 53-20,295 published on Feb. 24, 1978, for Masaaki Baba describes a two-lever control system for shifting the clutch and control of the governor for marine diesel engines and capable of stopping the engine. The conventional forward, neutral and reverse first lever is augmented with a second stop lever which minimizes the idling speed of the engine while the first lever is in neutral to stop the engine. A governor actuating member connected to a driving member is mechanically connected by gear teeth to a rotatable arm which actuates the clutch and the governor. The stop lever motivates an asymmetrical slotted cam with a quarter-circle slot to achieve the aforementioned stopping of the engine. The system is distinguishable because the cam is utilized for only one function which is to stop the engine, whereas the present invention involves forward and reverse controls of a bucket for a jet propulsion pump.
PCT Publication No. WO 91/04192 published on Apr. 4, 1991, for Stig Bohlen describes a single lever control with clutch and throttle for boats. An asymmetrical cam is connected to a control lever for forward, neutral and reverse controls. A link arm is pivotally connected to the cam at one end and to a rocking lever to the throttle. A slide member is pivotally connected to the cam and an electromagnet or solenoid. The rocking lever, slide and the electromagnet are further supported by a support plate. The reliance on a plurality of connecting parts to the cam and the use of an electromagnet solenoid distinguishes this apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,644 issued on Feb. 18, 1997, to Noboru Kobayashi et al. describes a jet propulsion boat with indicating means for visual warning to following vessels when the boat is suddenly braked. Various shift gate options are described for applying reverse and full slow throttle positions. The apparatus is distinguishable because no cam element is described to obtain the aforementioned relationship between the reverse and speed controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,464 issued on Feb. 27, 1996, to Noboru Kobayashi et al. describes pedal controls for a pair of jet propulsion boat engines with reverse buckets controlled by either one foot or each pedal operated independently. An interlock system and a detent mechanism are provided for holding the pedals and the reverse thrust bucket in a neutral position. The apparatus is distinguishable because no cam operation and dual function single lever control are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,274 issued on Nov. 27, 1990, to I. Hirokawa describes a shift assisting device for a marine outboard transmission that includes a sensing device comprises a pair of movable levers with pressure responsive switches being effective to transmit movement between the levers, and to provide a shift controlling signal when the resistance to movement exceeds a predetermined value. The device is distinguishable as being based on an electronic system and the lack of a suggestion for cam operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,618 issued on Jun. 28, 1988, to David C. Entringer and 4,952,181 issued on Aug. 28, 1990, to David C. Entringer et al. describes a shift cable assembly for a marine drive having a clutch and gear assembly. The control cable is connected to a shift lever on a shift plate. A shift guide assembly with springs is also connected to the shift lever. The assembly is distinguishable because no cam operation is required.
Russia Patent No. SU-713-769 issued on Feb. 10, 1980, describes a two-rope transmission for an outboard boat engine throttle and reverse remote control, wherein the reverse lever is attached to a profiled slider, freely set pulley and throttle lever with a clamp and stop pin. This apparatus is distinguishable for lacking a cam operation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a dual function single lever control apparatus which is economical, simple to install, and simple in operation is desired.